metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (series)
:This article refers to the Mario franchise's involvement with the Metroid series. For the titular character, see List of characters in the Super Smash Bros. series#Mario. is a platform video game franchise published and produced by Nintendo, featuring a fictional character of the same name. It is Nintendo's flagship and their highest-selling franchise, as well as the greatest selling video game franchise of all time. Mario and the Metroid series have made several crossovers, with characters or elements from each other's series appearing occasionally in the other franchise, or Mario and Samus Aran appearing together in a game outside of the Mario or Metroid series. The major example of this is Samus appearing alongside numerous characters from the Mario series and sub-series in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' franchise, with Samus, Mario and his brother Luigi being among the twelve fighters (termed the "perfect-attendance crew") who have appeared in every installment of the series to date. Samus also appears with Donkey and Diddy Kong, Yoshi and Wario, who originated from the Mario universe but hail from their own spin-off franchises in Smash. References to Metroid in Mario and off-shoots ''Mario vs. Wario: The Birthday Bash'' A chibi Samus Doll is the focus of the plot of Mario vs. Wario: The Birthday Bash, which was published in the January 1994 issue (#56) of Nintendo Power. After Princess Peach remarks that the doll is cute, Mario and Wario seek to buy it before the other can, as a birthday gift for Peach. However, when Wario returns and discovers that the doll was sold to a man with a "big, black mustache", he assumes Mario bought it and buys another present. He plots to package it identically to Mario's present, and swap them so that he gets the credit. However, it turns out Luigi bought the doll, and receives a kiss from Peach. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Samus makes an appearance in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. After Mario and his party defeat Yaridovich, and returns to Mushroom Castle before going to Land's End, Mario can find Samus sleeping in the guest room bed. When he speaks to her, she will say "...... I'm resting up for Mother Brain." This is a reference to the Final Conflict in Super Metroid, which was released two years prior to Super Mario RPG. Mario can jump and bounce on the bed, with no reaction from Samus. Air can be seen emitting from her Oxygen Supply Equipment. Later in the game, a doll of Samus appears in a toy box in Booster's tower, although it resembles her more closely than that of the 1994 comic. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Samus was intended to make an appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga as one of the Nintendo patrons at the Starbeans Cafe, during a scripted event. Dialog remains in the game's code - "Cashier: Whoa! A power outage? Yikes! Samus Aran! I see you're rocking and rolling as usual! ...Looks like your energy tanks are empty! Sorry, but can't you give your Hoolumbian to Samus? Oh! Feeling better?" Samus would then give the player an Energy Tank in exchange for the drink. Ultimately, all Nintendo characters were replaced by Professor E. Gadd, and the Energy Tank was replaced by the Power Grip, which is based on another Metroid series item. This item ensures that Mario or Luigi will never drop their hammer when defending against enemy attacks. Her manner of entry during this time resembled her appearing in the NES and Famicom versions during a new game, and to a lesser extent how she appears in various games with Save Stations. The Snoozorb enemy in the same game is similar in appearance to the Nightmare boss in Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Other M. Additionally, both of their names pertain to sleeping. ''Mario Kart 8'' and Deluxe In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the Samus (Super Smash Bros.), Zero Suit Samus or Samus Aran (Metroid: Samus Returns) amiibo can be used to unlock a costume for the Mii based on Samus. File:Mario Kart 8 Mii back view.png File:Mario Kart 8 Mii in costume.png File:Mario Kart 8 Varia Suit costume.png File:MarioKart8Suits2.png File:MK8 Mii Suits 4.0.png File:Mario Kart 8 3.1.PNG ''Super Mario Maker'' Using the Samus or Zero Suit Samus amiibo in Super Mario Maker changes Mario into Samus or Zero Suit Samus, whose sprites are created for the game. This sprite is smaller, but more closely resembles her recent appearances. When Samus is spawned, a sped-up version of the Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare from the Famicom version of Metroid plays, and when she jumps the jumping sound effect from Metroid is heard. When Zero Suit Samus is spawned, the appearance fanfare from Metroid: Zero Mission plays, and her jumping sound from that game is reused as well. After clearing a level, the Item Acquisition Fanfare from the Famicom Metroid (Samus) or Zero Mission (Zero Suit Samus) is heard. File:Mario Maker Zero Suit Samus.png|Zero Suit Samus in Super Mario Maker. File:Samus and Zamus Mario Maker.png|Mystery Mushroom characters. Other games While not necessarily a reference to Metroid, Wario Land recycles the pausing and Metroid grunt of pain sounds from Metroid II: Return of Samus. (Demonstrated here) A Metroid larva is an unlockable treasure in Wario Land II, awarded at level 49. Beginning in Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario is able to Spin Jump when he collects a Starman, and becomes enveloped in energy when doing so. This pattern resembles the Screw Attack. In Luigi's Mansion 3, a Metroid Prime: Federation Force poster appears at the beginning of the Paranormal Productions level, featuring Federation Force Marines as well as a Space Pirate. File:Wario Land II.gif|The Metroid in Wario Land II. File:Wario Land II treasures.png File:'Screw Attack' NSMBW.png|The "Screw Attack" in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. MPFF poster in Luigi's Mansion 3.png|The Federation Force poster in Luigi's Mansion 3. References to Mario in Metroid Air Holes in the original Metroid, Metroid: Zero Mission and Super Metroid appear very similarly to Warp Pipes in Mario. In the comical Victory Techniques for Metroid, which breaks the fourth wall, Samus mistakes an Air Hole for a Warp Pipe and pictures Mario entering it. One Air Hole in Super Metroid can be entered to reach a Missile Tank, although Samus simply rolls through it rather than warping. In addition, Ridley's fireballs share a similar design to the fireballs in the Mario games for the NES and SNES. Although not a reference in the original Metroid itself, the game's home system in Japan, the Famicom Disk System, features a special opening sequence featuring Mario and Luigi fighting over a light switch that plays if the player didn't input a disk beforehand, including Metroid and Super Mario Bros. 2. In Super Metroid, Samus can encounter the Tatori and its offspring, the latter of which strongly resemble Buzzy Beetles from the Mario series. By jumping on Buzzy Beetles, or the Tatori's offspring, Mario or Samus can send them spinning back and forth within their shells. Although not a true reference, the internal files for Metroid Fusion reused objects and sprites from Wario Land 4. In Metroid: Zero Mission, the game's remix for Ridley's Chamber bears some resemblance to the Ghost House/Ghost Ship theme in Super Mario World, thanks to the addition of a glissando as part of the music. In the Magazine Z manga, a man resembling Mario can be seen in the first chapter. The man appears on the left side of the panel in which Samus learns that the Chozo have arrived. The character has a hat, gloves, overalls, round nose, boots and mustache and holds a wrench. The Ship Bumper Stickers in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (and by extension, Metroid Prime Trilogy) include Super Paper Mario, WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Mario Party 8 and Super Mario Galaxy. If save files for these games are present on the Wii, stickers of Paper Mario's head, a star emblem and Mario's "M" symbol will appear on Samus Aran's Gunship. In Metroid Prime: Federation Force, any amiibo based on Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Rosalina & Luma and Bowser Jr. can be used to unlock Paint Jobs in Blast Ball based on them. Although not a direct Mario reference in a Metroid game, the Virtual Console for the 3DS has the coin sound effect from Mario play whenever the player selects a home system game, including Metroid and Super Metroid (with the specific sound effect, depending on whether it is the NES/Famicom Disk System or the Super NES, either originating from Super Mario Bros. or Super Mario World, respectively). File:Metroid 2.png|Air Holes in Metroid. File:Pg048-049.jpg|''Victory Techniques for Metroid'' File:SM Brinstar AirHoles.png|Air Holes in Super Metroid. File:BabyTatori.png|Tatori, Jr. File:Mario manga.jpg|"Mario" in the Magazine Z manga File:Superpapermario.png|''Super Paper Mario'' sticker File:Wariowaresmoothmoves.png|''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' sticker File:Marioparty8.png|''Mario Party 8'' sticker File:Supermariogalaxy.png|''Super Mario Galaxy'' sticker Mech Mario amiibo skin.png|Mario Paint Job (Metroid Prime: Federation Force) Mech Bowser amiibo skin.png|Bowser Paint Job (Metroid Prime: Federation Force) File:Mario Paint Job.png File:Bowser Paint Job.png File:Luigi Paint Job.png File:Peach Paint Job.png File:Bowser Jr. Paint Job.png File:RosalinaPaintJob.jpg ''Super Smash Bros.'' series As stated, Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Luigi and Samus have appeared in every Super Smash Bros. game to date, with more characters becoming playable in subsequent titles. Princess Peach, Bowser and Dr. Mario, a clone of Mario were introduced in Super Smash Bros. Melee. No new Mario characters were introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, although Diddy Kong (hailing from the Donkey Kong franchise) amd Wario (of the Wario franchise) were added and Dr. Mario was cut (largely due to Wario's inclusion). Zero Suit Samus was introduced in Brawl as an alternate form of Samus, wearing her blue form-fitting suit from Metroid: Zero Mission. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U saw the return of Dr. Mario and the additions of Bowser Jr. and Rosalina & Luma, but no new Metroid characters. Bowser Jr.'s seven alternate costumes transform him into the Koopalings, minions of Bowser from the Mario series who were initially considered his children. In Bowser Jr.'s debut trailer, Samus was among the seven characters (including Mario regulars Mario and Rosalina/Luma who faced off against Bowser as well as the Koopalings), while Zero Suit Samus (who as of Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U is her own distinct identity rather than an alternate form of Samus) is at one point seen standing on a step on the Skyloft stage in the gameplay portion, firing a Steel Diver at Bowser Jr. She alongside various Mario characters (specifically Mario himself, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Princess Peach) appeared as their NES sprites in various promotional materials for Duck Hunt and Pac Man (the teaser poster for Pac-Man showing Mario, Bowser, Peach, and Donkey Kong in the maze area fighting off various ghosts, while Samus is fleeing from Pinky; the teaser poster for Duck Hunt showing Mario and Samus being flung away by an explosion that was presumably caused by Duck Hunt; and Mario, Donkey Kong, and Bowser were among those who arrived to challenge Duck Hunt in the latter's debut trailer). In Melee, Peach is one of the opponents in Event 15: Girl Power, alongside Samus and Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda. Bowser appears as the target in Event 17: Bounty Hunters. Samus Aran is required to K.O Bowser before Captain Falcon (from F-Zero) does. Because of its status as Nintendo's flagship franchise, there are actually more Mario characters in Smash than those mentioned. These include Donkey Kong and Yoshi, who are also part of the perfect-attendance crew, and Diddy Kong, Wario (both introduced in Brawl) and King K. Rool (introduced in Ultimate). However, in the context of Smash, these five characters hail from their own sub-franchises. In the first trailer for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Mario is prominently displayed. Donkey Kong's hair and Samus's shoulders can be barely made out from the outline of fighters underneath the flaming Smash symbol. All characters from the Mario and Metroid franchises will return in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, in addition to newcomers Daisy, Piranha Plant, Ridley and Dark Samus. Mario appears with Samus and Mega Man in A Piercing Screech, Ridley's reveal trailer, where the trio walk across a bridge, until Ridley ambushes and kills Mario and Mega Man. In Samus's Character Showcase Video for Ultimate, Samus briefly fights the Mario Bros. and dispatched them via her grapple beam, and aside from that also briefly fought Donkey Kong and Yoshi on Lylat Cruise and Spear Pillar, respectively. File:SSB Ultimate Mario render.png|Mario File:SSB Ultimate Luigi render.png|Luigi File:SSB Ultimate Peach render.png|Peach File:SSB Ultimate Bowser render.png|Bowser File:SSB Ultimate Dr Mario render.png|Dr. Mario File:SSB Ultimate Rosalina and Luma render.png|Rosalina & Luma File:SSB Ultimate Bowser Jr render.png|Bowser Jr. File:SSB Ultimate Daisy render.png|Daisy Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant NES Remix 2 Owing to both franchises being included in NES Remix 2, Samus and Mario also appear in their NES sprites in various aspects relating to the game. The game icon for the Wii U features Samus alongside Mario (the latter in his Raccoon Mario form from Super Mario Bros. 3), as well as Link from the Zelda series (specifically, his incarnation from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link). A promotional T-shirt for the game depicts on the front Samus, in her NES Metroid sprite, shooting beam shots at bricks obscuring Gold Coins behind them while in what is implied to be the underground levels of Super Mario Bros, as well as the logo for NES Remix 2 being featured on the right sleeve. In a promotional limited-edition Nintendo 3DS wallpaper for the game's 3DS port Ultimate NES Remix, Samus is seen jumping and aiming her arm cannon behind Mario, who is in Raccoon form and holding a red Koopa Troopa shell. Other appearances of both franchises in other games *In the NES version of Tetris, during the Game B mode, Samus as well as Bowser, Donkey Kong, Princess Toadstool, and the Mario Bros. appear on the victory screen upon completing difficulty 9 at various heights, Specifically, Samus appears on height 2's completion onward where she plays a cello, Donkey Kong appears on height 3's completion onward, banging his fists on a marching bass drum, Bowser appears on height 4's completion onward, playing an accordion, and Princess Toadstool and the Mario Bros. only appear on height 5's completion, where the former proceeds to applaud atop the highest turret and the latter two dance the Cossack. Pit from Kid Icarus and Link from The Legend of Zelda also had a cameo alongside them, with their specifically appearing on height 0 and 1's completion onward where they plays the harp and flute, respectively. *In the Game Boy version of F-1 Race, Samus as well various Mario characters appeared during transition scenes, with Samus specifically appearing during the transition for Course 7, while Toad, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Mario, Donkey Kong, and Bowser appeared during the transitions for Courses 2, 3, 4, 6, and 9 as well as the ending, respectively. Like above, Pit from Kid Icarus and Link from The Legend of Zelda also made a cameo with them, specifically appearing during the transition for Course 8 and Course 5, respectively. *In the Classic NES Edition/Nintendo Mini Classic: Family Computer, both Metroid and various Mario-related games were included among the 30 games pre-loaded into the system (the latter including Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Jr. releases only, Mario Bros., Dr. Mario, NES Open Tournament Golf release only, Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2/''USA'' on the version, and Super Mario Bros. 3). Similarly, the Classic SNES Edition/Nintendo Mini Classic: Super Famicom had Super Metroid as well as various Mario-related games included among the 21 games pre-loaded into the system (the latter including Donkey Kong Country, Panel de Pon version only, Super Mario Kart, Super Mario RPG, Super Mario World and Yoshi's Island). Trivia *In Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse, the Zero Suit and Luigi's overalls appear as unlockable alternate costumes. Samus, Peach and Daisy costumes are also wearable in the Bayonetta series. *A voice actress of Peach in some games, Leslie Swan, voices the Bottle Ship P.A. Announcer in Metroid: Other M. *Bowser Jr.'s trailer, "The Future of Evil", featured CG animation done by Digital Frontier, whose studio was where the motion capture for Metroid: Other M was recorded. Samus appears in this portion of the trailer, dodging an attack from Bowser Jr.'s Koopa Clown Car, and proceeding with other fighters to do battle with Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings. In the gameplay portion, Zero Suit Samus is at one point seen standing on a step on the Skyloft stage, firing a Steel Diver at Bowser Jr., who ducks and avoids it. *Although not confirmed to be an inspiration, the plotline for the live action Super Mario Bros. movie bore some similarity to the Aether incident from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. These include a pocket dimension being formed on a planet with its inhabitants trying to fuse the dimensions and take the main planet over (Dinohatten and Earth in the movie; Dark Aether and Aether in Echoes), and both also had a celestial object colliding into the initial dimension being responsible for the pocket dimension's creation (the meteor rumored to have caused the extinction of the Dinosaurs in the movie; the Leviathan in Echoes). See also *''Super Smash Bros.'' series *''Kid Icarus'' *''Kirby'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''WarioWare'' *''Nintendo Land'' *''Bayonetta'' *''NES Remix 2'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' Category:Cameos & Crossovers Category:Super Smash Bros.